Basically, games of chance involving wagering and winning money and skill games have for a long time belonged to different worlds with regard to players as well as to game providers. From the player's point of view, a game of chance traditionally has its main attraction in the excitement of having the chance to win money and in some games, for example poker, also an attraction in the pursuit of a strategy in order to try to increase the chance of winning. In skill games the main attraction is instead the entertainment of playing a game and affecting the outcome by means of personal skill, and also to experience progress when personal skill increases.
Games of chance are in most countries also subject to more or less restricting regulations from the authorities. This fact in its turn has entailed that games of chance to a large extent are developed and operated by specialized gaming providers, whereas skill games flourish freely on the market and appears in a large variety of media and environments. There are nowadays a huge number of people who are regularly engaged in playing skill based entertainment games.
In recent years developed technology as well as the emergence of less regulated markets for wagering games, have brought the different worlds closer together and the traditional gaming industry is seeking ways of combining games of skill and chance. For commercial reasons the gaming industry seeks to attract a broader range of players also including those players that are engaged in entertainment games.